Unbroken
by ElvisVF101
Summary: Reincarnation means second chances. It does not mean the past is undone or forgotten. Rei/Jadeite. Written for the May Challenge at the sm monthly lj community.
1. The Song of Silence

_Author's Note: This story was written during the May Challenge at the sm_monthly lj community. The theme for this month was Hino Rei/Sailor Mars. The author's notes will indicate the prompt and the date for each chapter._

_5/19/09 - Piano  
_

* * *

The notes flowed gracefully from his hands, fingers moving deftly over the keys. A thousand years had not diminished Zoisite's skills on the piano. He still wove such beautiful harmonies, telling intricate stories and painting lush pictures in the hearts of his audience.

Once upon a time, his playing had been the centerpiece of many diplomatic exchanges between the Alliance and Earth, a gesture of welcome and culture, showing that while Earth was not as advanced as the Alliance, it had beauty in its arts, and noble aspirations.

Once upon a time, it was what had drawn the shy Princess of Mercury to the mysterious maestro with the flowing blonde hair and enchanting green eyes. When so much divided them, music brought them together, a language that did not need all the trappings of guarded diplomacy, merely a keen ear and an open heart.

And so, a love story was begun.

It was believed that it had ended a thousand years ago in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

But here today, a new chapter was being written. The world had a second chance at happiness in the newly created Crystal Tokyo. And the gentle song coming from Zoisite's fingers seemed to capture the hopeful mood that victory over the latest darkness had awoken in people's hearts.

Nowhere did hope shine brighter than in the eyes of Mizuno Ami. A thousand years later, she was still a bit shy and uncertain of herself. But in the song, she found all the things she had been unable to put into words. It was comforting to know someone felt the same.

Eternity was much more bearable if it was not spent alone.

Ami's eyes showed the shining hope of so many. That after all the battles and all the terror and all the loss, perhaps all the beautiful things in life could be found again. The flowing notes of the song spoke of harmony and happiness, and everyone's mind turned to sunlit afternoons and the laughter of children, the sweetness of first kisses and the warmth of an embrace.

The song was a spell, a blessing and a prayer all in one. Once upon a time, when he was consumed by Beryl's madness, Zoisite had used his songs to induce chaos and fear. But such dark dreams were left behind. His song was now meant to bring peace and serenity, and above all, hope.

After all, his own hope was deeply tied into the song. Everyone else may have heard the desire for peace and prosperity, but in the eyes of the only woman who mattered, Zoisite poured his soul out to profess remorse, longing and devotion.

The sweet smile on her lips told Zoisite that his message was received, and perhaps this time, there could be a happy ending.

This was all that mattered.

So he never noticed that not everyone in the audience shared his hopes.

In one pair of amethyst eyes, there were many emotions swirling. But the beautiful face betrayed no hint of these emotions. And unknown to her, another pair of eyes watched, equally guarded.

* * *

Long after the great hall had emptied and was silent, Hino Rei returned to the piano. She felt as though she were returning to the scene of some crime. A part of her still feared that a deception was taking place.

The return of the Shitennou had not been without benefit. Their return did turn the tide of battle and allow for victory and the creation of this new paradise.

But a thousand years was not long enough to forget the pain of betrayal. It sometimes seemed to her that she could steel feel the heat of the fire, hear the screams of the dying, and smell the tang of blood and bile on the battlefield.

She most certainly had not forgotten the men that marched at the head of the army that brought such death and destruction. Nor had she forgotten the men who terrorized her adolescence, when she had first been awakened as Sailor Mars.

And she did not forget the tears she refused to shed when her memories of the Silver Millenium were restored.

A part of her burned as she watched Ami so enchanted tonight. She remembered the same look in her eyes a thousand years ago, and she remembered how that light had faded as Ami lay dead at the hands of the man who played tonight as though it had never happened.

Part of her wanted to believe, for her friends' sake that it was true, and that the past was behind them.

Part of her wanted to take four ofudas and rid the world of another chance for these four men to betray and destroy.

Part of her was simply frustrated because continued meditation and consultation with the Sacred Fire had revealed nothing that would give her any guidance.

She sought some comfort now in an older form of meditation for herself. One that had seen her through the death of her mother and the abandonment of her father and the cruelty of schoolgirls.

She sat at the piano and began to play.

Unlike Zoisite's song, Rei's melody was tinged with sorrow and heartbreak. It spoke of longing and solitude. It was beautiful, and it would break the heart of anyone who was listening. Her own voice joined in, singing in the language of a world long dead, for whom no one else could mourn.

As the song ended, Rei was aware she was not alone. She froze. She could hear his steady footfalls approaching. She wished desperately that they would turn and go the other way, as she wasn't sure she was ready for this particular encounter. It was one she had been avoiding for some time now.

Jadeite strolled just past her. He stood with his back to her, slouched over, one hand in his pocket. He stood in silence for a few moments before his posture straightened slightly. He lifted his head, pushed back his shoulders and stood with his legs apart. One might have thought he was preparing for a struggle.

"I envy Zoisite sometimes," he began. "It is a rare gift to be able to express oneself as he can. It's always come naturally to him. I suppose it makes life easier. He can always tell people exactly what he thinks and feels."

His posture fell again

"What a blessing it must be, to be able to tell someone how you feel."

The silence enveloped them again. It became louder than the song.

Jadeite turned, but kept his eyes downcast. Rei did likewise, unsure of what might happen if they were to meet so directly. So she didn't notice the Casablanca Lilly until he placed it on the keys.

"There is a song in your heart. I've been wanting to hear all of it ever since I met you."

His voice was halting, unsure. Such a departure from the cocky young general who used to try and win her favor with flowers and flirting.

"I've returned through the grace of my liege. I know he has given me his forgiveness, of which I'm completely undeserving. Just as I am undeserving of yours."

He breathed deeply before continuing.

"But the impossible has already happened. And we're both here. We can try again."

Rei's eyes remained downcast. Jadeite stole a glance. Her hair hid her face, but the light still played the same tricks with it, enchanting him all over again. He nearly forgot himself and reached out to touch it, but quickly checked himself.

"What I'm trying to say is…"

Words failed him. But perhaps it didn't matter. The silence stretched loudly once again, saying much that was unsaid.

As Jadeite left, Rei hesitantly reached for the flower. She inhaled deeply. As the scent brought back memories of a time long ago, she listened, hoping against hope that the song might change and tell a new story. One with a happy ending.


	2. Am I Forgiven?

_5/18/09 - "It is easier to forgive an enemy than a friend." - William Blake_

* * *

Under normal circumstances, there would be paperwork, background checks, rigorous training, sworn oaths and a period of apprenticeship before one was accepted into the Royal Guard of Crystal Tokyo.

Being reincarnated and turning the tide of war and renouncing the darkness that had once tainted their souls were deemed sufficient by Endymion to grant battlefield commissions to the four men who were once generals in command of the Four Great Armies of Terra.

Still, with the immediate threat overcome and peace once again reigning over the City, there would now have to be time devoted to paperwork, background checks, rigorous training, sworn oaths and a period of apprenticeship.

And so, a thousand years since he last led an army into battle, Jadeite snapped to attention. Today, he was not marching on the Moon Kingdom as a thrall of a soulless witch. Today, he was the newest member of the Royal Guard of Crystal Tokyo. And no new recruit in the history of all the civilizations of the Silver Millenium had ever faced a more daunting taskmaster as their first commander than Jadeite did this day.

It was true, that few commanders could pull off scandalously short red skirts and red pumps, but few commanders could also roast men alive. Jadeite was rightfully fearful.

"Our troops are divided into four armies, Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western. You and your comrades will each be given command of an Army."

The displays all around him were bombarding him with information: maps, troop counts, inventories, armaments, procedures, insignia, heraldry, images.

He recognized the tactic. A commander had to process multiple sources of information and reach informed conclusions as rapidly as possible. Every second he delayed could cost lives. This was a test.

"You are to be given the Southern Army. How is your knowledge of infantry tactics?"

He does not hesitate in his answer.

"Any knowledge I have will be gladly shared with my fellow Shitennou. For my part, I will rely on their knowledge of naval warfare, as many wide and treacherous seas are in my domain."

There is no hesitation in her response either.

"See that you do. You must also become familiar with our Aerial divisions. They will increase your range considerably."

He does not let his frustration show. She is his superior, and he must rely on her instruction. There is no shame in learning, especially when he must learn the soldier's craft for a new age. He bows.

"I live to serve."

"Dismissed."

* * *

There is utter chaos on the bridge as lights flash and sirens wail. Multiple signals come in on all frequencies, bringing in damage reports and casualty lists.

General Jadeite remains a firm source of control in the center, confidently issuing orders and keeping the men calm. It is because of his leadership that the men will complete today's simulator run.

Many new variables were introduced. Their starting capabilities were severely reduced, and many more systems were unavailable, making the evacuation scenario much more difficult. The men have performed admirably. And eight hours later, it is over.

The taskmaster surveys the results.

"You have shown improvement," concedes Sailor Mars. "But not enough. Again."

The men would groan, but they look first to their commander. Jadeite remains calm. He surveys the men and gives one firm order.

"Stations."

* * *

Inventory is a dull task. It is necessary of course. Soldiers must be prepared before they fight. Courage alone does not win battles. So every weapon, every spare part, every nut and bolt is accounted for. A week is spent to ensure that the Southern Army knows its capabilities.

The complaining is kept to a minimum. The men are sworn to serve, and even this tedious act is one of service. Their commander knows this and ensures they do as well.

The taskmaster surveys their efforts.

"This is very thorough," she remarks.

"We wish to be prepared," Jadeite replies with a bow.

"Your Army boasts eight carriers correct?"

"We do."

"And each carrier boasts three squadrons of short range fighters, correct?"

Her line of inquiry is odd, as she already knows these facts, but Jadeite does not complain.

"They do."

"Each squadron has ten aircraft, correct?"

"That is correct."

"How many aircraft do you have then?"

These are simple questions. He fears now they won't have simple answers.

"We have 240 aircraft."

"Then you also have 240 small arms that are kept as part of the pilot's emergency landing package, correct?"

His fate is sealed.

"Yes."

"And are these noted on your inventory?"

"No."

She surveys him with a critical eye. "Then take the inventory again, from the start General. And let's ensure no mistakes this time."

Again, he shows no emotion, only determined leadership before the men.

"To your posts. Briefings will commence in ten minutes."

* * *

"You wished to see me?"

She does not look up from her paperwork. "Yes, come in General."

He stands at attention before her desk. She continues writing for a moment. He knows she is waiting for him to show impertinence and ask why she has called him. He must wait and she will answer him when she is prepared.

She does eventually address him. She does not look up. "I've been reviewing the schedule General. You have schedule for your army to have leave one week from today. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She is trying to provoke him. He resists the urge.

"My men have been training diligently. I feel it is in their best interests to have a respite before we enter more intense training."

She finally looks up at him. "I disagree. The men are hardy and must be pushed. Schedule close combat training. Dismissed."

He leaves, and manages not to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

The men are tired from today's physical training. Manfully, they hide their fatigue before the imposing Senshi of Mars as she addresses them.

"Report to the hanger bay in twenty minutes for procedural briefings."

"Belay that order!"

For the first time in the six months he has been their commander, Jadeite raises his voice in something approaching anger.

"All men are ordered to report to the medical bay for evaluations. Company commanders will coordinate. Batallion commanders will report to me in twelve hours for further orders. Dismissed."

The men hesitate for a moment before filing out under the orders of their company commanders. When they are alone, Mars fixes him with a glare that would cower ordinary men.

"Explain yourself."

He is defiant and unrepentant.

"You are pushing these men to the breaking point and constantly humiliating me in front of them. Tell me, Sailor Mars, do you wish me to succeed as General of this Army?"

Her eyes flash dangerously. "I wish for this army to be fit to protect the king and queen. I wish they had a commander fit to lead them."

"Then you believe I am unfit to lead this army?"

She did not respond immediately. Her fury abated somewhat in the face of this accusation.

"Tell me please," he begged, "what is it you want of me?"

She could not meet his gaze any longer.

"I don't know," she said. Whether to herself or to him, he could not tell.

His own fury abated in the face of her pain.

"So all is not forgiven then."

She took a breath before speaking.

"I have forgiven Jadeite, Dark General of Beryl. Helpless conscript and victim of brainwashing."

"I'm not that man anymore," he countered.

She met his gaze tentatively.

"I know. You are Jadeite, Shitennou of the Far East, sworn to Endymion, defender of Terra."

As she held his gaze, her eyes became wistful, and it was as though she was seeing something far away… or long ago.

"You used to bring me lilies. You tried every trick in the book to get me to dance with you. And when I finally agreed, you swept me off my feet. You told me I was the most beautiful woman in the world, and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

Jadeite's own eyes became soft as he joined her in the memory. The years seemed to fall away, and they were once again young and in love.

"You betrayed me."

And just like that, the weight of ages fell back on their shoulders.

"You have not forgiven _me_ then, have you?"

"If I forgive you, does it undo the things that have been done? Will it bring back all the dead who cried out on the battlefield?" Tears pricked at her eyes as she continued. "If I forgive you, will I get my childhood back? Will I be freed from the burdens of being a defender of the princess?" Her gaze fell away again. "If I forgive you, do we get to start all over again?"

If she were any other woman, she would have been on her knees sobbing. And if he were any other man, he would have rushed over and held her as she cried. But they were not an ordinary man and ordinary woman. She was a proud warrior, defender of the Queen. And he was a traitor, unfit to hold such an amazing woman in his bloodstained hands.

Her voice broke as she made one last confession. "If I love you, will it all end in sadness again?"

He wanted desperately to be able to answer that question. He wondered if he could give any answer that she would accept.

He had but one answer he could deliver.

He knelt and offered his sword.

"Whatever end there will be in this life, it will be one of our choosing. My life is sworn to the king and queen, and to this city. I place it in your hands to do with as you see fit. I live to serve, and it will be my privilege to die in defense of this world. And if I am ever a threat to its continued safety, than my life is forfeit."

It was not the answer she needed, but it was one she would have to accept. She took his sword and returned it to him. He rose and sheathed it again.

"If I could, I would like to go back to the beginning, to try this again, and undo all the wrongs. But I can not. And so, I will do what I can now to protect that which the queen has created."

And with a bow, he left to see to his men.

When she was alone, she reached into her subspace pocket and retrieved the lily left for her on the keys of the piano. As she inhaled its fragrance and let the memories wash over her, tears returned to her eyes.

"I forgive you," she whispered to the emptiness.


	3. Things Unbroken

_5/28/09 - Chastity_

* * *

Mead was a dangerous thing. It was sweet, and warm, and made the drinker crave more. Its irresistibility was currently manifesting itself in too many lords and ladies sporting very red faces and very little inhibition in the great hall. It was also why Princess Mars had contented herself to nursing her one glass over the course of the entire evening. Decorum required her to accept the hospitality of the royal family of Earth. Propriety demanded she accept the glass which was offered. Sensibility required her to maintain her focus while Princess Serenity was in the midst of so many strangers.

And above all, she needed all her wits about her while General Jadeite was anywhere within a thousand miles. Gods but that man was too much. The part of her that was still a young woman acknowledged that he was handsome and mysterious, and he had a certain power over her that made her stomach flip and her knees weak.

That made him dangerous.

For the thousandth time, she cursed this wretched banquet. Negotiations had not progressed in many months, and she was tiring of the constant travel. And every time she was on Earth, she had to be hyper aware of her surroundings. Anything could be a threat. Coupled with Serenity's penchant for being "curious" at all hours of the night, she was very nearly on her last nerve.

The music for the waltz began, and once again, Mars was in a bind. She was content to watch Serenity from a distance, but the music and the constant movement of the dancers forced her to move closer to detect threats more clearly.

She was making her way forward when she felt a hand take hers.

She couldn't see him, but she could feel him.

"What a pleasant coincidence, Princess," he whispered. "I, too need to watch my Prince more closely. Shall we?"

He moved in front of her, kissed her hand and bowed. Even when he was being an insufferable and arrogant cad, he still obeyed the rules of decorum. She could not turn down the invitation to the dance. And it would give her a better vantage point. Regrettably, she could not murder him at this moment. Instead, she allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

She made an effort not to be affected when she felt his arms take her in the proper hold, and willed herself to be calm as his body came close. He was a skilled and strong lead, and his complicated dance actually did allow both of them to survey the room as they danced. Her heart was pounding, and she hoped the blush rising to her cheeks would only be attributed to the exertion of the dance.

As the music stopped, they parted. Jadeite once again took her hand to his lips and then bowed. His smirk had only grown, and his eyes were dark with mischief and cockiness. His breathing was perfectly even.

"Thank you for the dance." There was a gravely quality to his voice that would have had most women swooning. It was a cue for Mars to brace herself. She stared him down with all the ferocity of a beast trapped at the end of the spear.

"My pleasure General."

He turned and walked away. The swagger in his gait was all to evident.

* * *

"You are sure you wish to do this Mars?"

"I am sure."

Queen Selenity took a long, hard look at the soldier bowing before her. Mars' dedication to her daughter was unquestioned. Taking the extra step of a vow of chastity was certainly not needed to prove her loyalty. If anything, it could create more problems. To break the unbreakable would have serious ramifications. And she was hesitant to deprive anyone of the sort of happiness she had always wanted for her own daughter. The Senshi were like sisters to Serenity, and they were like daughters to her.

"Look at me Mars."

Mars raised her head and met the Queen's eyes. She showed no doubt, no uncertainty, only conviction.

Selenity knew such conviction was born only from great heartache. Sadness filled her as she considered what sacrifices the girl kneeling before her had already made for her sake, and what further sacrifices she was offering.

"Very well. Rise."

Mars rose to her feet and offered her left arm. Queen Selenity summoned the bracelet and secured it about Mars' wrist. With a simple spell, it sealed itself and could not be removed; a physical symbol of the unbreakable vow she had sworn.

Mars observed the bracelet for a moment, a thousand emotion swirling in her eyes. Finally, a sense of finality and certainty came over her, and her face was serene when she met the Queen's gaze again. She was surprised to see tears in hers.

Selenity engulfed Mars in a warm embrace and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

At the next banquet, Mars was once again nursing a glass of mead and keeping an eye on Serenity. Jadeite approached her directly this time. His eye fell first to the bracelet. His usual smirk replaced with an unreadable mask.

"I trust you are enjoying yourself my lady?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We live to serve."

He turns and walks away. He does not swagger.

* * *

A curious friendship forms between the two. They are much more at ease with one another. Jadeite remains a perfect gentleman, and Mars is no longer so affected by his presence. Smiles are exchanged more often, and laughter comes between them much easier.

It is in one of these moments that it happens. As much as he was always drawn in by her mysterious beauty, it is when her eyes are bright and smiling with laughter that the words fall, unbidden from his lips.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Her breath hitches, and the entire world is suddenly just the two of them. And it shrinks as his hand finds her hair and his lips move towards her.

"Wait," she gasps.

The moment is broken. She awkwardly fidgets with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I can't."

His breath is ragged for a moment before he regains control.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"My first duty is to Serenity."

"I understand."

He turns to leave. His gait is that of a defeated man.

* * *

The blades meet, and for a moment, the warriors meet each others' gaze. Amethyst meets black.

It is not the way it should be. She remembers when those eyes were bright and blue, and looked upon her with desire and mischief.

Today, they are black and hollow, and she can feel the hate and the malice behind them.

"Why?" she asks.

A voice that is not entirely his responds.

"My first duty is to the Earth."

The words cut deeper than any blade. For a moment, all she can see is Queen Selenity's sad eyes, and suddenly, the full force of her sacrifice is brought to bear. She can feel the fire building inside of her.

A righteous fury fills her, and with a scream, the fire is released. It consumes them both, as well as the advancing army.

In the end, the fire is indistinguishable from the flames that burn all over the Moon Kingdom.

* * *

The Southern Army had performed admirably. As hard as she had pushed them, as hard as she had pushed him, they had responded.

She wondered if it was safe to tell him.

She decided to risk it.

"General."

"Yes Princess?"

"I think you should know… I know you are not who you once were."

He bowed, and she could tell that it was as though a great weight had been lifted from him.

"You should also know… I am not who I once was."

Confusion marked his features for a moment before realization made his eyes widen. For the first time in almost a thousand years, General Jadeite was utterly dumfounded. He licked his lips as he tried to find something appropriate to say.

"I… well… that is… Have you eaten?"

In spite of herself, she smiled at how awkward he suddenly was. This was a side of him she had not seen. She shook her head.

"Well, perhaps you'd care to join me?"

The smile stayed as she rose and walked with him. He was completely captivated until he realized they were both paused at the door. Inwardly, he kicked himself as he reached to open the door for her.

She stifled a laugh, but could not hide the light in her eyes. He stared at her in awe for a moment. She noticed.

"Did you want to say something?"

_You are the most beautiful woman in the world._

"Oh, no, just, I think this will be nice."

She smiled. "Me to."


	4. Water and Stone

_5/31/09 - "Anger at lies lasts forever. Anger at truth can't last." - Greg Evans_

* * *

"_My first duty is to Serenity."_

_"I understand."_

* * *

"They are quite a sight, are they not?"

Jadeite agreed with Beryl, but he did not feel the need to acknowledge her. Besides, no one could deny that the Moon Princess and her Senshi were anything short of radiant. Not that they could tell anyone, but the Prince and all four of his Shitennou, Jadeite included, heartily agreed, although perhaps each of them had something specific in mind.

"They come here with such sweet smiles, descending to our humble blue planet, and yet, they are always just out of reach."

Jadeite's glance strayed for a moment to the gold bracelet on the wrist of Princess Mars. It was involuntary, and it was foolish. Beryl noticed.

"What is behind those smiles, I wonder? They believe their precious Alliance to be so far above us. No doubt they look upon us pitiful Earthlings with nothing but scorn."

Bitterness was rising in Jadeite. It was as though the whole world was contracting into him and the untouchable Senshi of Fire. The only sound was the beating of his own heart, and Beryl, whispering in his ear.

"They no doubt loathe to even touch us. Why else would they always wear gloves?"

His breathing was becoming erratic, and his eyes could scarcely focus. They were far too keyed in on black hair that seemed to turn purple or red, depending on where the light hit it. Other times it focused on pale, glowing skin. He remembered how soft it was when they danced, and he suddenly found himself curious what it would look like as blood stained it.

"How can we trust them? They no doubt wish to enslave us, and lock us away in a cage where they can control us, and keep us from ever touching them."

Jadeite struggled to remember what her face looked like when she laughed. She was so serious now, her face a carefully constructed mask designed for diplomacy. In his mind, it mocked him.

"We can not let them control us, can we General? You are defender of this world. Take up your sword and do not fail us."

His hand twitched. He wanted to reach out to something. Part of his mind wished to find the place between her shoulders where he held her for the dance. Part of his mind wished to find the hilt of his blade.

"Your first duty is to the Earth General."

His mind was no longer divided. It went dark, and it went over to Beryl completely.

* * *

It was always more than a bit embarrassing to be caught staring into a mirror. And for General Jadeite to be caught staring into a mirror by Sailor Mars was doubly embarrassing. For someone who always tried to appear so suave and smooth to be caught at unawares by the object of his affection was devastating.

Sadly, Jadeite had known far worse humiliation.

Rei attempted to lighten the mood. "Armor never has been the strongest fashion statement."

Jadeite smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. It was not lost upon Rei.

"What are you thinking?"

Jadeite looked back into the mirror, as though it might hold the answers. As he expected, there were none. He pondered the regalia upon his uniform that marked his as defender of Earth. The design was an ancient one that could be traced back to the armor of the Golden Kingdom of Earth a thousand years ago, and the insignias were those of the defenders of Elysion, the heart of Earth and the land of dreams. It was his highest honor to have worn such fine devices, and it was his deepest shame to have betrayed them.

"I was just thinking… I used to be proud to be a soldier. I swore an oath to serve Endymion, and I lived to fulfill that oath. I was a good soldier, a fine commander, and a noble man."

He looked down at his own hand. He knew it wasn't real, but he always felt he could see and smell a trace of blood.

"But I was weak. In the end, Beryl's lies were more convincing than my oath."

In the silence that followed, he felt his guilt way down upon him.

"You told me that I wasn't who I once was. I know that. But I don't know if it brings me any comfort."

Rei considered him for a moment.

"When you returned this time, I thought I hated you."

There was no accusation in her voice, but he felt it all the same.

"I remember the fire, and the sword and the pain. Ever since I got my memories back, they've always been with me. It made me remember when you first returned. I remembered nothing, and I killed you again."

There is pain in her voice. Jadeite doesn't know if he wants to hold her or to jump into a fiery pit.

"I felt as though you took my innocence. It was why I had taken the vow in the Silver Millenium in the first place. And that didn't have the result I had hoped for. And I felt as though I was destined to play out the same fate over and over again."

She met his gaze, and a thousand years flashed across his eyes. It is overwhelming, and he's unsure what he should feel first.

"But more than anything, I hated myself, because I had already forgiven you. In spite of all the pain, and suffering and loss, I still loved you. I had never stopped. Even when you went over to her, even when you came back the first time. I never stopped caring for you. I thought it made me weak."

This time, he followed his first instinct and took her in his arms. He wondered why he had stopped himself before. Nothing in his life had ever felt this right. Perhaps it was the same for her, as she seemed to take some strength from him.

"My powers are based on war and strife. I thought I needed my anger. I thought it was what gave me strength. But I was wrong. Serenity gives me strength. And her strength comes from love. I had to let go of my anger and give in to love. It was the only way I could move forward."

Jadeite held her tighter.

"I wish I was like you, and could release my anger. But I fear it will always be a part of me. I'll always doubt myself after… after what Beryl did to me."

Rei looked into Jadeite's eyes.

"You should be angry. Your anger is righteous. It will strengthen you in a way my anger never could. My anger came from denying myself. It was weakness."

She took his face in her hands.

"I know you fear falling again. But if you remember your anger, you will not fall."

"You believe that?"

She brought his face to hers and pressed her lips gently to his.

"I believe in you."


	5. Vows

_5/27/09 - Marriage_

* * *

She had taken the first vow because he was handsome, mysterious and made her heart flutter.

He was too dangerous, and she needed to be free of him. She was afraid of him, and needed to keep him at arms length. She needed to be in control.

It had ended in sadness.

Today, she took a new vow. He was still handsome, mysterious, and made her heart flutter.

What she felt was still dangerous, and she was still afraid of him. But she never wanted to be free of him again. She wanted him close, always.

It would end happily.

* * *

THE END


End file.
